


Something Is Wrong.

by Orchid_Demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homie i am tired as fuck and this is fiction, M/M, Nuns and Priest, There is eye socket fucking, deadass read the tags i'm tired, dub-con, i might add on more but that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Demon/pseuds/Orchid_Demon
Summary: The Priest Jake English has just gained two new sisters at his church. They seem lovely, tending to the children and chores. But late at night something seems to go...wrong
Relationships: Jake English/Karkat Vantas/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 4





	Something Is Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be adding more chapters, but all of this is very sloppy since I wrote it at 5am after being awake all night.

Year:////?/ Day:??..

The Newcomers.

The new sisters have been doing just fine, Gamzee tending to the gardens and children. They love him, the jokes he tells of far away lands amuse the children. Karkat has been tending to the kitchen. I've noticed that he has red, ruby-like eyes. I would be weary but...there would be no reason to get up and arms about a pair of eyes.Seeing as Gamzee’s are a lovely shade of purple. When we all spoke with each other over tea, it seemed like they were childhood friends. Knowing each other before coming here. There was also something off but,

I couldn't be happier to have them here, since some of our sisters have been going missing. Truly, they must be seeing the pleasures of sin and leaving a holy life. I wish them to find peace in God again, it would do them some good-

\------------------------

“ _Oh my._ ” Jake gets up from his spot, looking over at the ink spilled over onto the desk. That wasn’t intended, and will be hard to clean up. Maybe he’ll get help later but the papers are much more important than the desk. 

It’s late at night anyway, the air being cooler than usual. Or it may just be the church...a haunting feeling washes over him...but it’s nothing he should worry about. Picking up the papers quickly and moving them over to another table. Taking a look at his own clothing he sighs, some ink got on his cassock. He’ll have one of the sisters clean it later, doing it himself might be better as it is his fault. No one wants to scrub out ink. 

Lucky for him, he has an undershirt on as he doesn’t ever want to show any bit of skin. All are easily tempted by flesh, even him, that’s why he came here. Who knows what he would do in the wrong space full of debauchery and intake. Nothing good that’s for sure, but there is also quiet here. 

Walking through the halls with the moonlight shine the way, he then hears something. Turning his head and tilting it, maybe some sisters stayed late to clean. Though, Jake isn’t sure how late it actually is, where is his watch? Oh, no matter, he’ll just check up on them just in case. Maybe he can talk to them about how to get ink out…of….fabric-

_No._

Not in his own church this can’t happen, blood isn’t really there! It can’t be, a pair of purple eyes looking at him. A heart in Gamzee’s hand, still beating slowly with a red glow. Karkat’s body is squirming, wriggling as if it’s still alive. When the mass of flesh sits up, and a head missing an eye turns to him. Jake hopes it’s a dream.  
Karkat smiles, blood pooling out between sharp teeth that weren’t there before. He mumbles something, and Gamzee waves Jake over. That means it’s a dream! His body moves on his own, he needs to wake up. 

He needs to wake up, he can wake up- _pleasepleaseplease-_

His breathing stops, Gamzee’s hand is on his face. The smell of iron can’t even bring his senses away from the fact that he’s so cold. Icy like a dead body. When Jake breaths out, his breath shows in the air and Karkat laughs. Saying something, he’s saying something. Corpse can’t move, they can’t laugh or smile with blood drooling out of their mouth. Karkat is working just fine beyond his mutilation. 

They’re talking to each other, like they need to figure out what to do with him. Jake. Though, they do it as if he isn’t there, not glancing at him once. The heart is still beating.

Jake’s body then shifts, they’re on the floor? When did they get...there..His brain feels muffled and hazy. Karkat’s in front of him, his heart was ripped from his chest. The veins hang out while his empty eye socket seems to pulse. He says something to Jake,

“So….sad...isn’t…?” Maybe it was a question to Gamzee, who’s holding him up. Jake looks up at him, black ink now oozing out between Gamzee’s sharp teeth….Did he always look that pretty? Did blood always smell this good? Why can’t he move his- A loud squelch rings through Jake’s ears, cutting through his thoughts. His eyes wander back to Karkat, his body wanting to jerk away from the scene. But he doesn’t move as Karkat slides his head up and down, making Jake fuck his eye socket. 

Bile rises in his throat, and he feels light-headed but something keeps him grounded. He can’t fight, move, scream. The wet heat of Karkat’s eye socket is so good. In the most horrid way and Jake closes his eyes. Noises of wet slapping and laughing fill the room, before there are moans. It seems to be coming from Karkat, rough and low every time he moves his head.

Sicking.

And then Jake starts to hear himself, but it couldn’t possibly be him. He sounds too loud, as if this could ever bring him a form of pleasure. Even if it does, it isn’t real, just something his mind conquered up. Demons temping into Hell with images of his two beloved Sisters. His breath quickens, he wants it to be over it, his hips start to move. It isn’t real, it doesn’t matter, it is a simple temptation. So he might as well enjoy it while he can, his hand tangling into Karkat’s hair. Jake fucks into Karkat’s skull, the noises from the demon becoming louder and louder. They both seem to be making noises. 

Gamzee’s comes as sweet whispers of nothing in Jake’s ear while Karkat’s are crude and brash. Then it all stops in one moment and he breathes in, his dick going limp as he rides out his oragsm.

He feels drained….

\--------------------------------

Come back to play again, Love.

Jake shoots up, covered in sweat and combing back his own hair. He feels cold, too cold. What time is it? Looking at the clock he sees that it’s late into the afternoon, he was supposed to be up hours ago. But he must have made it back to his bed, his clothes from yesterday still on him.

Then that means that it was all a dream. Thank God.


End file.
